Principality of Kursk
The Principality of Kursk, a principality that existed in the XI - XIII centuries during feudal disunity in Russia, was located on the eastern outskirts of the Novgorod-Seversky principality . The center of the principality was the city of Kursk. History Most historians refer to the origin of the prince's table in Kursk by 1094 - 1095, when Izyaslav, the son of Vladimir Monomakh, became Prince of Kursk. Some researchers believe that the princely table originated in Kursk in an earlier period - in 1077 or 1068 . In the first half of the 12th century, the struggle between the Olgovichi and the Monomakhs was fought for Kursk and the Posem. Due to this, until the middle of the 12th century the princes were present in the Kursk volatile. Most of the time the power in Kursk belonged to the posadniks of the princes . The princes ruled Kursk in 1127-1129, 1136-1139, 1146-1149. Obliged in 1127 in violation of the hereditary rights of his uncle Vsevolod Olgovich the Olgovichi were forced to give the Kursk with the Grand Prince of Kiev Mstislav the Great, in order to avoid his interference. In the middle of the 1130s, due to the conflict between the younger Monomakh and Mstislavichi, Vsevolod Olgovich managed to return Kursk. It was only at the beginning of the 1160s when the Principality of Kursk was finally formed and the rule of the Princes of Kursk became permanent. The Principality of Kursk was one of the destinies of the Principality of Novgorod-Seversk which was under the rule of the Olgovichi. In 1183 - 1185 the Prince of Kursk Vsevolod Svyatoslavich with his retinue participated in the campaigns of his brother, the Novgorod-northern prince Igor Svyatoslavich, against the Polovtsians. The unsuccessful campaign of Prince Igor in May 1185 devoted to " The Lay of Igor's Host ". At the beginning of the 13th century, after the Council of Chernigov (1206) and the loss of Galich and Volhynia (1211), the Principality of Kursk may have remained the main possession of the Svyatoslavich. in 1226, Prince Oleg Svyatoskavich, a participant in the Battle of the Kalka River, entered the struggle against Mikhail Vsevolodovich with the aim, according to L. Vojtovich, to change the decision of the Council of Chernigov (1206). However, Vsevolodovich of Kiev (c1185-1246)|Mikhail Vsevolodovich] won with the help of troops from Vladimir and Suzdal sent pby Prince Yuri Vsevolodovich. In the reconciliation of the warring parties, Metropolitan Kirill, who was sent by the Grand Prince of Kiev Vladimir Ryurikovichv, took part . During the Mongol invasion of Russia, Kursk was destroyed by Batu's troops in 1239 , but the Kursk principality continued to exist. The names of the last Kursk princes are known from the Lubetsk Synodic (the exact years of rule are unknown). The last Princes of Kursk was Vasily Dmitrievich, killed by the Tatars. Some historians attribute this event to 1275, when the territory of Kursk was devastated by the Tatar army returning from the campaign to Lithuania. With the death of Vasili Dmitriyevich of Kursk the princely dynasty stopped, although the principality itself continued to be called "Kursk" for some time. In particular, the Nikon chronicle mentions the Akhmat, the son of Temir, who about 1283 bought from the Crimean Tatars the right to collect tribute and "made a great burden to all people in the Principality of Kursk. According to the Laurentian Chronicle, the Category:Kievan Rus' Category:Former Slavic countries Category:Former principalities